Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuran (玖蘭 枢 Kuran Kaname) is one of the main characters of Vampire Knight and a Pureblood vampire, who saved Yuki Cross from an attack by a Level E when she was five years old. Kaname is one of the main characters. Prior to his re-awakening by Rido, Kaname was the ancestor of the Kuran family, one of the founders of vampires. He is over ten thousand years old and does not recall the name he was born with. He is born in the year of the Rooster. His height is 184 cm (6'1") and shares a similar appearance with Haruka and Rido Kuran. Background Kaname Kuran is the Night Class president, both feared and respected by the other Night Class students. While he is cold and authoritative towards his contemporaries in the Night Class, he is always kind and sweet to Yuki. Kaname has shown that he cares for Yuki in a romantic sense and that he had fallen for Yuki ever since they were children. He wants to be closer to her, but senses how shy she is about it. Since he adores her, she is reluctantly accepted by the Night Class. He has attempted countless times to expand intimacy with Yuki. He is also Yuki's fiancée and Yuki knows him as her brother. He shares the Headmaster's goal of peace between vampires and humans. He worked with the Headmaster to create the Night Class at Cross Academy and with his presence, allows the Night Class to be kept in check. Although he is too old to be attending school, he attends to keep authority in the Night class and mostly so he can be closer to Yuki and protect her. As a Pureblood, Kaname is capable of controlling lesser vampires, but he chooses not to exercise his powers, thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires. In the fanbook it is stated that he is all powerful. Even his shadow mirror is capable of beating up another pureblood, he can create different shapes that monitor Yuki, such as a wolf or bats. Plot Summary :Main Article: Plot Summary for Kaname Kuran Kaname informs Zero that he only allows Zero to exist by Yuki's side in order to ensure her safety. He eventually reveals to Yuki that he loves her. He kills Shizuka Hio, so he could become more powerful to protect Yuki. Kaname offers Yuki the chance to remain by his side, to become his lover and a vampire. He also convinces Zero to drink his blood to stave off insanity, slowing Zero's descent to Level E. As Rido's presence becomes threatening, Kaname bites Yuki in order to awaken her vampire nature and feeds her his blood to restore her memories as a Kuran and as his 'sister'. He reveals that he is not Yuki's true brother, but the first king and founder of the Kuran family who had been revived by Rido Kuran. As such, Kaname is unable to kill Rido, his "master", he can only injure him. As a child, Juri and Haruka Kuran raised Kaname as Yuki's brother in place of the son that Rido took, and Yuki and Kaname planned to marry when they were children, following the example of Juri and Haruka who were also brother and sister, but still married. When Rido is revived, Kaname tries to take Yuki to safety, but she refuses. He goes to the Vampire Senate and kills all the summoned members, except Asato Ichijo. Following Zero's threat, Kaname keeps from killing Zero to prevent Yuki from hating him. Kaname takes Yuki to their childhood home and vows to take responsibility for . A year later, Kaname has solidified his leadership of Vampire Society. Kaname accepted Yuki's request to stay by his side in spite of her attachment to Zero, he impressed upon her his attachment to her preferring to be killed than losing her. Rido's remnants now haunt Kaname and he admits to facing an internal conflict of his existence. Currently, Yuki asked him to start over with her since he had hid so much important things from her. In chapter 67: A sword that cuts everything. kaname leaves the mansion after a brief sweet moment with yuuki. eventually giving her some hint about his future plans. Afterwards, he tells her that he has been hesitating for quite sometime about the things he has to do or to live a peaceful life with yuuki, and this hesitation becomes more stronger, so he flew off. He look for the sword that has the power to cut off the life of a pureblood, then prepare his way to Hanadagi Mansion, only to kill the Head of Hanadagi Family, Airen whom becomes weak when Sara Shirabuki reaped his heart out. After doing so, he now turns to Aidou-Dono who's currently present when the situation occured and turn out to cut his head using the same sword, only to find out by Aidou-senpai who makes his way along with yuuki to pay visit the Hanadagi mansion. After realizing that Aidou's Father has been killed by kaname, yuuki has been strucked by the situation. And when Kaname turns to talk to her only to say that, he is now done hesitating and choose to head his way to his original plans And he have already made a choice before only once to stay with yuuki. However, he was very dedicated to fulfill he's plans. He's last words for yuuki was "I'm sorry". Thank you, Yuuki" he takes his leave and clearly made his way to his journey, and eventually had dumped yuuki. Kaname the Ancestor :Main Article: Kaname the Ancestor Kaname, the "true" brother of Yuki, was taken by Rido (elder brother of Haruka and Juri), who sacrificed the newborn Kaname to resurrect the Ancestor Kaname. Rido did this so he could drink the blood of the ancestor to gain more power, but, he fails and is knocked out by the ancestor. Ancestor Kaname's body was incomplete, therefore he had to turn himself into a newborn baby, and in the process he erases his memories so Juri and Haruka can raise him in place of their old child. Therefore the Kaname we know is the ancestor of the Kurans, one of the founders of the vampire race. He is over ten thousand years old and was named by another companion after he could not recall the name he was born with. He waged war on the vampires who sought to turn humans into their slave army. Kaname put himself into an eternal slumber after he found himself to be the last companion left. Relationships Yuki Cross :Main Article: Yuki and Kaname Yuki is everything to Kaname. Since her birth, he has promised to protect her warmth and always be by her side. When Yuki's memories were erased, Kaname became very sad knowing that Yuki wouldn't remember who he was. He spent the next ten years watching and protecting her. Several times he made it clear that he cared about her, and this made the night class students puzzled. After Yuki was changed back into a vampire, he knew he'd spent the last ten years waiting for her to turn back. To impress upon Yuki how much he loved her, he told Yuki that he couldn't let her go and would rather kill her or that she kill him by her own hand. And once she woke up for the first time in ten years of being human, he let her drink his blood, and told her they were engaged. The Hooded Woman The Hooded Woman found and met Kaname years earlier upon discovering that he couldn't remember his name, she named him after her village. She asked him to join her companions, but he declined. Later, after Kaname was run out of the village, he joined the Hooded Woman, who sympathized with his predicament. Yet despite being a pureblood vampire, she urged sympathy and kindness towards humans, understanding that humans must naturally fear the stronger and more powerful vampires. This sympathy stems from the fact that although humans have hated and attacked her, she was protected and loved by her human parents. Kaname became allies with the Hooded Woman and they worked together to find a solution to the problem of vampires creating too many "servants". When Kaname found a way to kill vampires, she took his discovery and sacrificed herself to create the hunters and the anti-vampire weapons. Kaname lamented that he had not done it himself so that he would have more time with her. The realtionship between Kaname and the Hooded Woman relationship is not well defined, though obviously they felt mutual respect and affection towards each other, and shared a common goal. When Yuki asked Kaname if he was looking to replace her, Kaname refuted it as silly, as it is impossible to replace a person. The Hooded Woman still has a strong influence on Kaname, since the loss of her and her sacrifice caused him to fear losing Yuki in the same way. Gallery 453307.jpg 374953.jpg z375941.jpg 350326.jpg 290134.jpg Kaname+Kaname.jpg Image:85165f6a8ebed0 full.png Image:D0ec12a8865b00 full.jpg Image:Kaname Kuran.jpg Image:Kaname red eyes.jpeg Image:Meow.jpg Kaname Kuran2.jpg kaname kurannn!!!! sbaav.png rsz_1026.jpg 24.jpg|link=Kaname Kuran Kaname Kuran Rose.jpg 446660.jpg|Kaname Kuran DS Game Version =See Also= *Yuki and Kaname *Zero and Kaname *Kaname and Takuma *Kaname, Yuki, and Zero *How did Kaname become Yuki's brother? *Kaname the Ancestor Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname Kuran,Kaname